Al otro lado de la puerta
by Peebels Pek
Summary: Rainbow esta harta de que Twilight y Sunset lleguen tarde a los ensayos de la banda, asi que va decidida a ver que es lo que las hace llegar tarde, y descubrira que no es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas. One-shot


**Al otro lado de la puerta**

…

Era un día normal en Canterlot Higt, las clases ya habían culminado para fortuna y alegría de Rainbow Dash, ya que eso significaba que tendrían el salón de música a su disposición como siempre, claro que lo disfrutaría más sino fuera por dos personas a quienes les encantaba llegar tarde a todos los ensayos, con el pretexto de que se quedaban a hacer algún tipo de experimento químico, cosa que Rainbow no entendía, quien querría hacer operaciones complicadas con números gigantes, si podían rocanrolear y transformarse con un montón de rayos epilépticos, nunca entendería a esas dos.

Ahora se encontraba dando vueltas impacientemente de un lado a otro, mientras sus amigas la observaban.

— Dash, cálmate —decía Applejack quien ya comenzaba a marearse con todas las vueltas que daba chica de ojos color cereza— ya llegaran solo ten paciencia.

— Applejack tiene razón, querida —concordó Rarity— ya sabes que ellas dos van a demorar, además tuvieron la consideración de avisarnos, asique creo que no deberías estar tan molesta.

— Sí, quien sabe tal vez están buscando la cura para alguna rara enfermedad. —dijo Pinkie mientras devoraba una paleta.

— ¿Ah sí?, pues si ese es el caso pueden buscar la cura contra el SIDA en otro momento —se quejó comento fastidiada la corredora para después tomar asiento junto a Pinkie.

— Paleta —ofreció la chica de orbes azules.

Rainbow aceptó la paleta, tratando de encontrar la paciencia suficiente para esperar, lamentablemente, paciencia, no era una cualidad en ella. Y más pronto que tarde exploto

— ¡Ya es suficiente! —todas se sobresaltaron con aquel grito, era obvio que ser paciente no era una habilidad de Rainbow.

— Rainbow cálmate —Fluttershy trató de convencerla.

— ¡NO, IRE CON ESE PAR DE CEREBRITOS Y LAS TRAERÉ A RASTAS DE SUS BATAS EXAGERADAMENTE BLANCAS! –Rainbow salió del salón hecha una furia.

— No creí que se enfadara tanto por los ensayos —comentó Fluttershy.

Ya sabes cómo es ella querida —dijo Rarity al tiempo que se retocaba el maquillaje— los ensayos son algo importante para ella, solo espero que no interrumpa nada importante, he oído que los experimentos químicos pueden llegar a ser peligrosos si no se tiene la concentración suficiente.

Rainbow se dirigía al laboratorio de química esas dos la escucharían, no podían seguir retrasando los ensayos, _"Par de irresponsables… vaya Rainbow desde cuando hablas así, es porque eres 20% más genial"_ , Rainbow siguió alagándose a sí misma en su mente que sin darse cuenta de ya estaba enfrente de la puerta del laboratorio. Pero antes de tocar escucho la voz de Sunset.

— No seas tímida, sube más tu falda —Rainbow frunció el ceño de forma confusa "¿Qué fue eso?" se cuestionó mentalmente.

— Sunset, es… espera —Rainbow no pudo evitar pegar la oreja a la puerta, necesitaba despejar sus dudas. — ¿Estas segura de lo que haces?

— Confía en mí, no te dolerá, además es lo mejor que puedo hacer, fui demasiado rápido, lo siento, pero déjame hacerlo –A Rainbow casi se le desprende la mandíbula después de escuchar eso _"no Rainbow estas imaginando cosas, ellas deben estar hablando de otra cosa"_ , pego su cara a la puerta, tal vez si escuchaba un poco más saldría de dudas.

— No importa yo te clave las uñas, anda hazlo, solo ten cuidado.

— Seré delicada, déjame ver —hubo un lapso de silencio y después nuevamente se escuchó la voz de Sunset— esta hinchado y rojo.

 _"No puede ser esa dos, aunque tal vez era obvio, pero enserio tienen que hacer eso precisamente en la escuela"_

— Ah… ah… se siente tan… —Twilight no término de hablar. _"¿Esos fueron gemidos?, adiós a mi inocencia"_

— Lo moveré en círculos para que abarque toda la zona, ¿está bien o lo hago más suave?

 _"¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso en el acto?"_

— Sí, creo que estaría bien si lo hicieras así, pero no lo hagas suave, siento que es como una eternidad.

 _"Y yo que pensaba que esta Twilight era más tímida que Fluttershy"._

— Sigues muy caliente, ¿cómo lo sientes?

— Sunset, se siente rico.

El rostro de Rainbow no podía estar más rojo, enserio estaba pasando lo que creía que estaba pasando, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado de esas dos cerebritos.

— Jejeje, eso se escuchó raro — _"Raro, enserio, como puede decir eso, con lo que le está haciendo"_ _Rainbow se recargo un poco más en la puerta, sin notar que esta no estaba bien cerrada._

— Cállate, todo es tu culpa.

— Lo sé y perdón, pero no es del todo mi culpa, también es de Rainbow por no cuidar sus cosas. — _"¿QUÉ, YO, CULPABLE DE SUS COCHINADAS?",_ estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó otra cosa.

— No importa, me divertí haciendo esto contigo —la cara de Rainbow se convirtió en una enorme incógnita, lo aceptaba no era muy lista y era muy fácil confundirla, pero eso de verdad era raro, se empujó más contra la puerta pero esta se abrió por el exceso de fuerza que utilizo. Cayó contra el suelo y escuchó los gritos de sorpresa de parte de sus dos amigas.

— ¿Rainbow? —preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Yo no vi nada! —Gritó, mientras se levantaba a toda prisa y cubría sus ojos— ¿Están vestidas?

— ¿Eh?... sí —logró escuchar la voz de Sunset que tenía un claro tono de desconcierto.

Rainbow poco a poco aparto sus manos de sus ojos para mirar a ambas; Sunset estaba arrodillada frente a Twilight aplicándole hielo en el muslo por lo cual su falda estaba un poco levantada, también pudo ver que la zona a donde estaba aplicando hielo estaba inflamada.

— ¿Ver qué? —Preguntó Sunset levantándose— oye sí estas molesta por lo de los ensayos, déjame decirte que esta es la última vez que nos retrasamos, ya terminamos nuestro proyecto.

— A… a… a… —Rainbow se había quedado sin palabras.

— Mira, Sunset ya bajo la temperatura dijo Twilight mientras tocaba su pierna que poco a poco se desinflamaba.

— Qué bueno —contestó Sunset tomando la bolsa de hielo.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó Rainbow pues no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

— Pues veras...

 **Flashback**

Twilight y Sunset llevaban varias semanas trabajando en su proyecto de química, ya estaba casi listo, solo quedaba esperar a que la solución reposara un tiempo.

— Bien, ahora solo hay que esperar —dijo Twilight satisfecha.

— Sí, pero ¿qué haremos mientras esperamos? —preguntó Sunset mientras se quitaba las gafas de laboratorio.

— Pues no sé, ¿se te ocurre algo? —preguntó Twilight con una voz comprometedora al tiempo que iba acortando la distancia entre ella y la pelirroja.

Sunset arqueo la ceja y sonrió cómplice— pues ahora que lo dices, sí tengo una idea —de igual forma comenzó a acercarse a su compañera.

 ** _5 minutos después._**

Sunset estas segura, que esto no es peligroso —decía Twilight asustada mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de la silla con ruedas.

 **N/A: De esas sillas de oficina que tienen ruedas abajo.**

— Claro que si —decía Sunset agarrando el respaldo de la silla.

No había fallas, se deslizarían por uno de los pasillos más inclinados de la escuela en una pequeña silla de oficina, ¿Qué podía salir mal?

— ¡Lista!

— ¡Espera creo que acabo de reconsiderarlo! —el pánico se adueñó de la chica de lentes.

— ¡Muy tarde! —dijo Sunset al tiempo que impulsaba la silla con todas sus fuerzas para ganar velocidad.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaa!/ ¡Yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! —ambas gritaban a todo pulmón, Twilight por miedo y Sunset por diversión. Duraron así unos segundos hasta que Twilight se dio cuenta de algo.

— ¡SUNSET! —gritó la peli-azul, pero Sunset estaba más concentrada en disfrutar la sensación de velocidad, así que como último recurso, Twilight aprovecho que Sunset tenía las manos sobre sus hombros para clavar sus uñas en las manos de Sunset.

— ¡Auch!, oye que te… —Sunset paro de hablar ya que al mirar al frente observo que justo en su camino se encontraba la preciada mascota de Rainbow; Tanque, que juraría que su expresión tranquila cambio lentamente a una de miedo.

— ¡Mierda! —Sunset bajo sus pies tratando de detener la silla, cosa que funciono, pero Twilight salió volando y cayó sobre su pierna.

— ¡Twilight! —Sunset corrió a donde esta se encontraba, al llegar a su lado, se inclinó para revisas a su compañera— Twilight, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupada.

— Sí, solo… —Twilight no pudo seguir hablando pues sintió mucho dolor en su muslo, miro su pierna que debido al golpe comenzaba a inflamarse.

— ¡Rayos!, esto es mi culpa, perdóname —se disculpó apenada Sunset, miraba a Twilight con preocupación.

— Está bien, no te preocupes —Twilight trató de tranquilizar a su amiga— mira Tanque también está bien. Y yo también.

Sunset se tranquilizó, tomó a Twilight estilo princesa con cuidado mientras esta tomó a Tanque entre sus brazos.

— Vamos te llevare al laboratorio, creo que hay hielo. —dijo Sunset tomando rumbo hacia el laboratorio.

 **Fin Flashback**

— Y eso fue lo que paso —Sunset terminó de explicar.

— ¡Mi Tanque! —exclamó Rainbow, al verlo en el escritorio. Lo tomó y lo abrazó– ¡Oh amigo no te volveré a dejar!, este par de cerebritos pervertidas estuvieron a punto de matarte.

Tanto Sunset como Twilight se quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar eso.

— ¡Hey!, ¿a quién llamas pervertida? —dijo enojada Sunset.

Rainbow solo la miro acusadoramente, mientras apretaba más el caparazón de Tanque en un abrazó posesivo— No importa, ya vamos a ensayar, no volverán a llegar tarde, ¿verdad?

— No —respondió Twilight— ya no tenemos ningún compromiso más.

— Bien, porque no quiero tener que venir a buscarlas de nuevo. Ahora vámonos.

Las tres chicas volvieron al salón de música y continuaron ensayando, claro que Rainbow no volvería a ver igual a esas dos, pues su mente se había encargado de presentarle algunas escenas no tan inocentes de ellas dos.

Pues quien la manda a escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

 **Fin**

…

 ** _By; MK_**


End file.
